Scream The Gleemake
by blah-blah-217
Summary: Basically a Faberry/Brittana fic with the ghost faced killer stalking the town of Lima.


**This is going to be a Faberry/Brittana style Scream fic. It won't follow the Scream plot exactly and none of the Glee characters are in this first part. This is just the opening.  
><strong>

**I don't own Glee, Scream or the ghost faced killer.**

A phone call…

It had started with a phone call.

When the phone rang Casey Stevens hadn't thought twice about answering it. She was a sixteen year old girl it was impossible for her not to answer a ringing phone. It was a guy. He said he was on the football team and he had noticed her around school, he liked her so he had asked a buddy for her number. Casey hadn't questioned this. She was a Cheerio, the Head Cheerio now that Fabray and Lopez had quit, she was used to getting calls from the guys on the team.

She hadn't found it strange that he wouldn't tell her his name; she figured it was probably because he was shy and embarrassed about liking her. Casey had always had a bit of an ego but then, what cheerleader hadn't? She talked, joked, laughed…flirted with the guy. She didn't see any harm, she was bored at home alone and he was entertaining.

Then he got weird…

The jokes turned twisted and the light mood of the call slowly started turning dark. His comments stopped making her laugh, instead they made her feel uncomfortable, frightened even. She got angry, the guy was just some dumb jock who was he to try a freak her out? She was the head cheerleader, the new HBIC and she was going to make sure he knew it. She threatened, insulted and belittled him before she hung up the phone, satisfied that she had put him in his place and feeling a lot better now. Of course that was before she saw it…

The ghost…

Dressed in a black hooded cloak and holding a huge gleaming knife. She had thought it was a prank, some kind of hazing for the new girl in charge. It wouldn't be like it was unheard of at her school, McKinley wasn't exactly normal. All thought of it being a prank evaporated when the thing lunged at her. If it hadn't been for the years of cheerleading experience, she would have never dodged out of the way, earning her a chance to get away. Casey Stevens had never felt more grateful for Coach Sylvester's crazy drills than in that moment. She wasn't free though. She heard the intruder moving through the dining room, planning to cut her off at the front door so she squeezed herself into the tiny cupboard under the stairs to hide and now she was trapped.

Trapped…

The thought made Casey's chest seize with panic. Being trapped in a confined space had always been one of her worst fears. She couldn't even move she had so little space. She could barely breathe in here which was not helping her claustrophobia in the least. The only thing keeping her from having a full on panic attack was the knowledge that if she didn't keep it together, if she made any noise, he would find her and she would die.

Footsteps…

She could hear footsteps moving ever so slowly towards her. Her breathing turned frantic, she had to clamp a hand over her mouth to muffle the sound of it. She strained to listen to the faint steps she could barely hear them over the sound of her own heart beating. Her heart rate had picked up to the point where her chest actually hurt with every beat and she was sure that if the intruder didn't kill her, her heart would. Closer and closer the footsteps came. She needed to get out of here, she needed to run.

The front door wasn't that far maybe she could get to it before he caught her.

If she did then she could escape.

If she did then she would be safe.

Tentatively, she raised her hand and placed it on the cupboard door handle. She could do it. She could survive. Just as she was about to turn the handle a thoughts started popping into her head…

What if she couldn't?

What if he killed her?

Would she even be missed?

Surely she would be missed by her mother – when the woman wasn't off somewhere screwing Tony, her fitness instructor like she was tonight. She would be missed by her father – when he wasn't off drinking at some bar because he was so sick of the sham his marriage had become. Missed be her friends at school – the one's that weren't praying for her to slip up next year so that they could take her captain spot.

The doubt had made her pause for too long and now the footsteps were close enough that she wouldn't be able to get away now.

He was going to rip the door open and kill her.

She was going to die and no body was going to miss her, she openly crying now, still she kept her hand clamped over her mouth, praying that if she was really quiet he wouldn't find her. The footsteps were at the door now, she fruitlessly tried to move back but there was nowhere to go. Trapped…

She was going to die…

Only she didn't…

The cupboard door didn't get ripped open, in fact the foot steps moved away. She heard the front door open, slam close and then…nothing. She waited with bated breathe, listening for any sound; there wasn't any. After two minutes of silence, her tears slowed and her terror stated to diminish.

Five minutes passed and there was still nothing.

Seven minutes.

Casey let out a faint crazy laugh as she felt relief flood her system. It was just a prank. No one was going to kill her, it had all been a practical joke. A very sick, terrifying practical joke but a joke nonetheless.

She was actually smiling and chuckling to herself as she climbed out of the cupboard. She was safe. She was going to live. She was going to be better. Nicer to her parents, friendlier to the people at school. She was going to make sure that when she actually died, she would know that she would be missed.

The smile dropped when she was unceremoniously hoisted to her feet by her hair. The young girl barely had time to realise that she had been tricked; he had duped her into thinking he had gone before the knife plunged into her stomach. She moaned out in pain when he pulled the knife out only to stab her again in the chest. The last thing Casey Stevens saw was the white face of a ghost before darkness claimed her, never to return her again.

**This was my first try at horror. Should I continue?**


End file.
